Friendship
by NincompoopCorner
Summary: They had an awkward friendship, but it slowly turned to love.
1. Chapter 1

She's found herself spending more time up top, and oddly enough, in Kurt's presence. He's quiet and doesn't ask her questions she can't answer, but still somehow gives her companionship. Jahel never said a word to him in their days sitting side by side, she didn't have to. She only watched his eyes.

* * *

He's finding his equilibrium is slowly being restored. He finds cleaning his weapons to be a comfort, and oddly enough, Jahel's presence. The girl can't speak any language he knows, and even if she could, he has a feeling she'd only speak about things worth saying. The girl is basically the only presence on the crew he doesn't find intolerable, and finds they've formed a weird friendship. Or, at least a truce of some sort. Kurt always feels her eyes on him. He would glance at her, sharing a small smile, then continue his work until the task was finished.

This happened everyday until their escape.

They stood in the airport, eyes locked, arms wrapped around each other, in tears. He realized the time and whispered, "Goodbye, Jahel." Then, he left, only leaving her, and a shadow of sadness behind.


	2. Sex and the mental institution

"Kurt, sweetheart, you have to wake up."

His mother's voice rang through his ears like a dog whistle. "Mutter, five more minutes, bitte." He moaned, as he threw his pillow, blindly, hoping to hit the plump woman, but instead the pillow hit a vase. The shatter of glass and the nagging of his mother finally got him into the shower. He had only been back for two weeks but he was still not used to the luxury of hot showers. The shower on The Magus was cold and was molding from the inside out, which made taking showers pretty pointless. Tess stopped the boat every once in a while to let everyone refresh themselves in the river. He had seen the whole crew naked, so their bodies weren't surprising to him. He didn't scowl at the large lovemaking scars that were all over Tess's back or the fat rolls on Emilio's sides. Their bodies weren't his business so he stuck to himself while bathing.

Sex was never particularly Kurt's thing. Even with Hanna, the experience was never enjoyable. His mother told him to have sex with the one you love, for love and not for the sexual pleasure. He never enjoyed his orgasms, they were dull and messy. The whole experience was messy, and smelly. Sex is supposed to be special, but when Kurt shook hands with sex, there ended up being a buzzer in sex's hand. His first time was with a cougar. A lady of 53. Of course, he would never do that again, mostly because it was a dare by his best friend, Ganz. She got to into the experience, saying disgusting things like, "Your cock is so yummy, I can't wait to cum all over it." and like, "My nipples are rising. I need you inside of me before they hurt themselves." Kurt had smiled faintly at her, and right before her orgasm, he forfeited and walked out on her.

* * *

"¿Nombre?"

"Jahel Valenzuela."

"¿Cuantos años tienes?"

"Veintíuno."

"¿Verdad? ¿Como estás? ¿Te gusta vivir?"

"¿Sí?"

"Bueno...tu madre está aqui. Ella es...mal. Muy mal. Está en la enfermera. G-7, La cama 3. ¿Ok?"

"S-Sí. Gracias. Adios."

Jahel walked through the mental hospital wearily. The conditions in the place were horrible, patients were literally chained to their beds, drowning in their own bile and urine. The stench brought tears to her eyes and she instantly thought of La Boiúna, but she quickly dismissed the thought. She had attempted to commit suicide because the fear had driven her father in a state of depression and he didn't eat or drink until he died of sickness when she was twenty. She never had located her mother until she talked to her grandmother, who was obliged to give her the information Jahel needed. She developed a plan:

Step one: Get mamá home.

Step two: Nurse her back to health.

Step three: Find work to pay bills and to get food.

Step four (which was her major concern): Find Kurt and bring him home

Thank you SO for reading this! I would love reviews and I am changing the rating now to a T. I decided to make this multi chapter fic! R&R!


End file.
